


Dance With Me Baby

by felixies



Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: The road so far is long and lonely for Dean. Cheap motels, dive bars, and trips to the morgue don't leave him enough time to get enough culture in his life.





	

Dean doesn't know how to dance because he's never had the chance to. He and Sam have to go undercover as escorts to find succubi targeting lonely rich men. A part of being undercover is learning how to dance. Sam knows how, but Dean doesn't know. the first thing. The opportunity never arose until now. Dean doesn't want to learn it from Sam, and definitely doesn't want to be the one following.

You were busy researching on how to stop succubi. You were rummaging in the basement finding ingredients and objects to use. When you came up to the main room, you hear faint music. You're carrying a box, but you try to be as quiet as possible when you see Dean trying to learn how to dance by himself. You see him holding a book in one hand and he's constantly checking his feet to make sure he is in he right spot.

When you put the box down onto the table, the noise from the jostling objects startles Dean. In a flash, he acts like he was stretching his arms.

"Where have you been?" Dean grumbles putting the book down, leaving the page open to what he was reading.

"I thought I would try to get a leg up taking down the succubi. Phrasing I’m sure," you tease. Pointing to the book, "You need any help?"

Dean laughs it off. With a clearing cough he denies, "No I'll be ready. I got this waltzing thing nailed."

Casually pulling the book up, you scan the pages. Definitely learning how to waltz. As a challenge, you put your hands up. "Okay prove it."

Putting his hands on his hips, he laughs it off, "No that's okay. I got it under control."

With hard set eyes, you reason, "Look, unless you're going to get paired up with a six foot tall woman, you need to adjust to a woman shorter than you.”

"Like you? Love the enthusiasm, but you're not exactly average height," Dean teases tussling your hair. Despite your big and powerful personality, your five feet one inch body still leaves the Winchester boys to tease your height.

Pushing through, you insist, "This whole undercover plan is not going to work if you don't know how to dance or turn down a woman." Holding out your hands again, you sternly tell, "Dance with me, Dean."

Realizing your sternness not moving from your spot, Dean firmly takes your hand in his. His hand falling on your hip. Raising it up, you scoff, "Gentlemen keep their hands at the waist unless they like getting slapped."

"If these ladies are so mannered, why buy an escort if they can land a guy?" Dean sarcastically asks.

"Think about it. Most of the clientele are older rich women. Many either widows or divorcees. With charity events or going to see performances, they want men who will woo them. Be a gentleman and treat them right." As you two start swaying, he eases up on his hold on you, keeping it gentle, but firm.

"Not bad. Let's try out the box step," you start. When Dean nods, you both begin. The first few times went well. As soon as you start turning, his foot stomps on your own. Water start tearing in your eyes, but you bite your lip to keep from screaming. The second time, you whimper.

"Sorry," Dean apologies. The third time on the same foot swells up your toes. "I'm sorry."

"I need a break and lots of ice," you moan in pain.

"Sit down. I'll get some," Dean offers.

Pulling off your shoe, you see the red swelling pulses through. Dean coming back, sitting opposite of you. Lifting up your foot, he gently sets the bag of ice on. "Oh my gosh. That feels so much better thanks."

He was silent for a few seconds before he apologizes, "I didn't mean to step on you. I thought that I got the footing right."

"Apparently not," you grumbles. Seeing that Dean is truly sorry, you sigh, "I know you're trying. Why don't you learn how to dance from Sam?"

"Have my brother hold my hand? Please that's just gross," Dean disgusts.

"When my foot is better I'll teach you. I'll lead," you offer.

"I need to learn how to lead," Dean says.

"You need to learn how the moves feel like. Once you do, we'll switch roles. Don’t worry we'll take it slow."

Thirty minutes and two ice packs later, Dean puts on the same vinyl record again. You and Dean are standing opposite each other. He tries to hold your hand and place his hand on your waist. You smack them away. "What the hell? I thought you're going to help me."

"Weren’t you listening? I'm leading first." You hold onto his hand with your hand on his waist.

"This feels so degrading," Dean whispers.

"Deal with it," you snark, keeping your hand firm on his waist. "Let's go slow with the box step. Follow my lead." you start to move your foot forward real slow, as he puts his foot back. Both of you have your heads down looking. You two keep going until you both complete a box step. "Well done. Let's go a bit faster."

Twenty minutes later and the two of you are doing well dancing. Dean is still following your step. He is looking at you more, but his eyes are drifting up. Pressing your hand on his cheek, you slowly bring his head down. "Since you're getting the hang of it, try to look at your partner." His eyes start drifting again and you scoff. "Think why you are learning how to dance. Imagine this. You are fighting with your partner."

"Weird fighting style," Dean grumbles.

"You want to make sure you keep close to your enemy, but you don't want him,"

"Or her," he teases.

"Or her," you continue, "from swiping you. Keep your eyes locked. Understand the next moves."

The next ten minutes, he is starting to get better keeping eye contact with you while keeping in step. "Well done, Winchester. Time to switch roles," you announce, moving his hand down to your waist.

"Finally," Dean says with confidence.

"Just remember to do the opposite," you guide.

"Just go slow." A few missteps, but after a while, he is dancing with confidence. Smiling proudly, you beam at him. "You're doing a lot better. Time for the advanced level. Time for turns and dips."

Another twenty minutes, the both of you are enjoying the lessons. He is having so much fun, finally as the follower and the lead. The two of you stop when the vinyl stops. 

"I must say you are doing an amazing job. I'm sure the ladies won't keep their hands off you."

Dean excitedly takes your hand and brings your hand to his waist. "I'm leading?" you tease.

"I need to learn how to turn and dip better," Dean reasons with a smile. The two of you start off dancing the waltz. "Okay, I'm going to put my full weight on the dip."

Scared, you hesitate, "I don't think that’s a good idea."

Without a second thought, Dean lunges himself back. You were able to handle half of his weight, but this six foot one inch hunter did not hold anything back. This is a trust fall gone bad. "Dean!" you shout.

His body lands on the floor next to the table. You own body lands hard on his own. Wrapping his arm around yours, he makes sure that you are okay.

"I cannot believe you thought I could hold you up," you shout, blowing hair out of your face.

"It was worth a try," Dean jokingly reasons. "Are you okay?"

"Am I? You're the one who fell flat on the ground!" you shout, checking his head and pulse.

"I'll be okay," Dean says, running his hand over your hair, brushing it out of your eyes. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Anytime," you say. "I'm sure you'll have fun tonight with all the succubi," you tease. Pushing yourself up, you get caught under his arm. Without warning, he kisses your cheek. Trying to hide your blush, you ask, "What was that for?"

"For thanks," Dean reasons again. "You've had crappy times with the men, so I thought that you needed something light."

You smile lightly, "Thanks, but I'll be okay."

Dean explains, "Will you? You're family. Sam, Cas, and I want to make sure you are happy. Doesn't help your dating record has been not great."

"One left me, one Cas killed, and one I killed," you explain. "Great is the most underwhelming word for this." You start sitting up. "But I think it's best if I just focus on the work. Love is not meant for hunters."

"I don't know. There is still a hell of a chance. I definitely don't approve of him, but he can be nice if it's in his good favors," Dean jokes, tussling your hair again. You push him back down on the ground.

“Ass,” you mutter.


End file.
